Falling for you
by Blue-mage865
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto, but is afraid to admit it. But, what happens when they become close friends, will Hinata have the courage to confess her feelings? Or will Naruto fall back for her? Naruto x Hinata.
1. The walk home

**Chapter 1: The Walk Home**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters in it. This all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, bow down to and praise him for this wonderful manga/anime!

It was a brisk autumn Friday afternoon, as the junior ninja's flied into class after their lunch break. Among these were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and the shy Hinata Hyuga. They all walked to their next and last class of the day, which was advanced ninjutsu.

Everyone quickly took their seats on the long benches and at the big tables, so as not to be late. The bell sounded and the class quickly fell silent as a teacher they had never seen before walked in.

He identified himself as their substitute teacher for the day. The work was assigned, and after everyone quickly finished up people started to move around the room and talk to their friends. A few girls moved over near Hinata, and one sat next to her because there was no room on the other bench. Hinata being somewhat anti-social and shy, picked up her Stealthy Techniques book, and began reading.

She was desperately trying to concentrate on her book, but what the girls were talking about was much to distracting.

"So, how many times have you guys had sex?" One said.

"Oh, only a few times, about three I think." Another replied.

They continued on like this for a while until the girl next to her said "What about you, have you ever had sex before?"

It went silent for a moment, then Hinata realized they were talking to her and looked up from her book.

"N-n-no." She said nervously, and then went back to her reading, blushing furiously and hoping that they wouldn't talk to her again.

"You going to wait until you get married?" Said the girl next to her again.

"Y-yes." She replied, and then went back to her book a second time.

About five minutes had then passed, and although the girls were no longer talking about sex or sex related issues, she still couldn't concentrate. Those questions that the girls had asked her were echoing in the back of her mind. She could no longer read or even pretend to read her book, the words were starting to annoy her just looking at them.

She realized that it was about three minutes until the end of class, and decided to pack up her things. She took a glance around the room and then she spotted him, her whole reason for living (or so it would seem), the reason she actually wanted to come to school everyday, Naruto Uzumaki. He was about 4'9", twelve years old (just like her), had blond spiky hair, and wore an orange jump suit. He was sitting in front of his two friends Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, and as usual they were arguing about something. Naruto would be trying to prove a point to Sasuke, Sasuke would be calm and collected, and Sakura would tell Naruto to shut up and mind his own business.

Hinata just sat and smiled at them from a distance as she thought _"I'm such a coward, I can't even tell Naruto my true feelings for him."_ Just then the bell rang. Everyone jumped up and basically ran out the door, but Hinata calmly picked up her things and headed towards the door.

She was walking staring at her feet, and before she reached the door, bumped into Naruto, literally.

"Omph! Oh, I-I'm s-sorry Naruto." Hinata said holding her head, looking back to her feet, and blushing slightly.

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto said, with that goofy smile on his face.

"H-hi Ummm…I have to go now." She replied and briskly walked out of the room.

"Hey, Hinata wait up!" Naruto called after her.

She was already walking down the steps outside the entrance to the school when he caught up with her.

"Hey, Hinata what's up with you today? Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Hinata paused for a moment, stopped walking on the side walk, and turned around to meet his luscious blue eyes.

"R-really it's n-nothing Naruto y-you don't have to w-worry yourself a-about m-me." She told him, and quickly tore her gaze away from him, only to find herself staring at the cold grey pavement again.

She turned on her heel, and started to walk away again, but Naruto Uzumaki wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't like me very much." He said now walking right next to her.

"N-no! D-don't get the w-wrong idea! I-it's not that I don't l-l-like y-you it-it's just…these girls in c-class." She told him.

"Oh, what did they do?" He asked.

"N-not really what they did, m-more what they said." She said, finally getting her stuttering under control a bit, and getting more comfortable talking to him.

They walked the rest of the way to her house talking about school, life, techniques, and just about everything in between. There was laughter between them, and before they knew it they had arrived at Hinata's house.

"W-well here's m-my h-house." She said, sounding even more nervous then before.

"Yeah, well this was fun Hinata; we should do it again sometime." He told her.

"Y-yeah, w-well I'll see y-you on M-Monday." She said, and opened her front door.

"See you later Hinata!" Naruto said, and then walked off her front porch.

Hinata closed her door once he was outside the front gate. She had the back toward the door, and smiled the biggest grin she had ever smiled, and then walked upstairs to her room.

**End Chapter 1**

_Well, this is the second fic I've authored so far, hope everyone enjoyed it! I really thank everyone for their support on my fan fic's and hope you all will keep reading. If you really liked this, then please enjoy my other one also! Anyways, here's chapter one, there will be more coming soon so look out!_

_Blue-mage865_


	2. Dynamite Rave

**Chapter 2: Dynamite Rave**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters. You know, I don't even own the name of this chapter! This is a song from Dance Dance Revolution by Naoki. Yes, this is kind of sad, but I couldn't think of a better name so live with it! Thank you and have a nice day.

It was about 11:30 pm on that same Friday night, and Hinata was still awake she just couldn't sleep after that afternoon's events. Soon she decided to just get up out of bed and do something productive. She got up, turned on her light that was sitting on her nearby desk, and sat down in the little chair by it. She opened up the bottom drawer of her desk, and pulled out a small black book that was about as thick as a normal sized chapter book.

Hinata opened the book to the middle where there was a pink ribbon holding her place. She grabbed a sparkly blue gel pen, and began to write about her amazing day. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud on the window behind her, and she jumped a bit out of being startled. Another thud came shortly after ward.

She arose from her chair to see what was going on. She walked over to the window, unlatched it, and it flung open from the force of the wind outside. When she looked down she didn't see the grass, but instead saw a grey rock flying up at her. Smack! The rock hit her right in the middle of her forehead.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She yelped in pain, turning away from the window, and biting her lip so as not to start shouting curses that would surely wake her parents.

"Sorry about that!" Yelled a very familiar voice from below, which reverberated up through her room.

Hinata recognized this voice immediately, and whipped around to look out the window again.

"Sorry Hinata, Naruto's a moron and doesn't know when to stop throwing rocks!" Another voice yelled.

It was Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, standing down on her lawn. Sakura was the one who called Naruto a moron, Naruto was the one who threw the rock, and Sasuke was just shaking his head the two of them.

"Hey, Hinata come down here." Naruto yelled again.

Hinata nodded and closed the window and locked it. She took a minute to let this soak in then just shook her head, and got dressed in some normal cloths. Before she left to go downstairs she turned off her light, and then went downstairs. She opened the front door and they were all waiting for her.

"H-hi you g-guys what's up?" Hinata asked shyly, while stepping out on the front porch and closing the door behind her.

"Well, every Friday night the three of us go out to this great warehouse I know that plays music and everything! This time though we thought since you didn't have a great day, we'd take you along." Naruto told her.

"We?" Sasuke questioned.

"Alright, well me, but you guys agreed to it!" Naruto snapped back at Sasuke. "So, what do you say?"

"W-well, it sounds l-like f-fun, ok s-sure." She replied.

"Great!" Naruto said with a big smile.

They all walked away down the street and towards the club.

…

Once they arrived at the club, all Hinata could see was a big guy standing at the entrance, and a bunch of flashing lights behind him. She started to walk towards the door, but a firm grip grabbed her arm and pulled her back, it was Sakura.

"We don't g through the front entrance, they won't let us in. We always sneak in this way." Sakura said, while pointing to a nearby air vent.

"W-we have to climb i-in through t-that!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No, we usually send one person in, and they go unlock the door around the other side of the warehouse." Sakura answered.

"I'll go this time." Sasuke said, overhearing what Sakura had said.

"No, I want to go!" Naruto complained.

"No, way Naruto! You remember what happened last time don't you? You were…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto quickly clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Uuhh, yeah your right, Sasuke should go!" Naruto said nervously.

So Sasuke hopped up into the air duct, and disappeared into the darkness. Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto all went around the other side of the warehouse and waited for Sasuke to open the door. They hadn't been waiting for long and the door slowly creaked open to let them in.

"Oh, just one thing Hinata." Naruto said.

"W-what's what?" She responded.

"Don't go to the bar, or else they'll find us and throw us out." Naruto said as he walked in the door, following Sasuke and Sakura.

Hinata stood there for a moment, and then walked in. She had only walked a few steps and then found herself standing at the edge of a huge dance floor! There were tons of people all squashed together in order to be where the action was, and they were all dancing. The strobe and other colorful lights nearly blinded her for a moment, but then she adjusted. Among all of the people she spotted the orange jump suit that Naruto always wears and walked towards it. Once she came over to him he spotted her and stopped dancing for a moment.

"Hey, isn't this place great!" He shouted to her over the blaring techno music.

"Y-yeah I g-guess so!" She yelled back to him.

"Come on let's dance!" He yelled back.

They soon found Sasuke and Sakura doing some strange erotic dance that Hinata had never seen before. Yet she found this new dance very amusing, and wanted to imitate it…somehow. Those two looked so good together in perfect harmony dancing the night away.

"Hellooooo Hinata, are you still with us!" Naruto yelled in her ear.

Hinata quickly snapped back into reality, and looked at Naruto.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-ok, so are w-we going t-to d-dance?" She replied.

"That's what we came here to do, come on!" He said back to her just as the song ended, and another, even faster one started.

Naruto started dancing kind of like Sasuke was with Sakura. Hinata thought he looked pretty funny at first, and just giggled a bit. But she looked over at Sakura for a moment and tried to imitate her movements with Sasuke.

Soon the rave was in full swing, and Hinata was having the time of her life dancing with Naruto, and sometimes Sasuke if the boys decided to switch. She had soon gotten down the movements, and even made up a few of her own. She never wanted the night to end, ever but she knew it would have to soon and then the greatest night of her life would be over. But she always knew that the memory would stay with her, and she would treasure it forever.

At this particular moment she was dancing with Naruto and she was so deep in thought that she had even forgotten where she was. Her eyes were closed, and all she could feel was Naruto's hands on her hips, his shirt occasionally grazing her back, and her arms around his neck. All of the sudden he slipped out of her arms and fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" She gasped; unaware of what was going on.

Sasuke and Sakura quickly stopped dancing to see what was going on.

"Well, that's it the party's over!" Sakura said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about S-Sakura?" Hinata replied nervously.

"He does this all the time, every Friday." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"W-what do you m-mean e-every Friday?" Hinata said, still not knowing what was going on.

"He's just asleep, every Friday he just suddenly falls asleep on the dance floor! We have no idea why he does it or how even but he always does." Sasuke told her.

"O-oh is t-that all. O-ok then a-as long as h-he's o-ok." She said.

So the three of them lifted him up and quickly transported him off the dance floor and out of the club.

…

They soon arrived at Naruto's house, opened his front door, and brought him into his bedroom. They all laid him down in his bed (after stepping over all of the miscellaneous paraphernalia strewed across his bedroom floor) by his window and then Sakura took a long sigh.

"Well, he's finally home, and it's about time for us to be getting back home also." Sakura said.

"Yeah, let's get out of this dump." Sasuke concurred.

They both turned to go out the door, but noticed that Hinata wasn't following.

"Hey, Hinata are you coming?" Sakura asked.

"N-no I think I'm j-just going t-to stay h-here with h-him m-make sure h-he's o-ok." She replied, with her back turned towards them, standing over his bed.

Sasuke and Sakura shot each other a quick look of confusion, and then just shrugged.

"Suit yourself; I'm going home, gotta train early tomorrow morning." Sasuke said, and turned back around.

"Yeah, I'm going home too, see you later Hinata." Sakura said with a big yawn, and then they both left.

Hinata grabbed a nearby chair, and pulled it up next to Naruto's bedside.

"If only you knew." She said under her breath.

**End Chapter 2**

_Alright chapter two is now complete, and here it is for your enjoyment! I really hope everyone liked it, and I hope you all will keep reading. I always love everyone's feedback so please review me if you liked it! Alright well that about wraps it up here, see you all later!_

_Blue-mage865_


	3. The morning after

Chapter 3: The Morning After

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own it, yay me!

Hinata glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth, and it read 2:15 a.m. She sat hunched over Naruto's bed, her eyes closing every so often and then popping them back open again. She scanned her room over, and noticed many books lying all over the floor.

"He's really trying hard; it's too bad no one else sees that but me." She thought, reading some various titles of the books.

She placed her hand on his forehead, and began to brush the hair away from his face. She continued to do this for a while, until she drifted off to sleep.

…

The next morning Naruto woke up, only to find Hinata sleeping with her head on the side of his bed, and sitting in his desk chair, he was a bit surprised but none the less, smiled at the gesture. He quietly crawled out of his bed, walked out of the room, and closed the door with a click.

A few minutes later Hinata woke up in a panic wondering where Naruto had gone, and smacked herself in the head for not staying awake. Just then Naruto walked in the room with a tray in his hands.

"Oh hey you're up!" He said cheerfully.

"O-oh, there you a-are, I-I was a-afraid y-you were g-gone." She replied, looking down at her feet.

"Here, I made you breakfast." He said, coming further into the room, and setting the tray on the bed.

She looked into the bowl that had been placed on the tray, and smiled.

"Ramen." She said.

"Sorry, I couldn't make you anything better, that's about all I know how to make." He replied with a goofy smile.

They sat in silence for a while as Hinata ate her ramen until Naruto decided to speak up. "Thanks for staying with me last night, Sasuke and Sakura usually just dump me here and leave."

"Oh, well, I j-just w-wanted t-to make sure y-you were o-ok." She told him, looking at her feet, and turning beat red.

"Well, I was supposed to go train with Sasuke today, but I can't really do that inside." Naruto said. Hinata looked confused for a second and then looked out the window, and noticed it was raining, pretty hard in fact.

Soon, she had finished her ramen and Naruto took it to the kitchen for her.

"W-well, I r-really s-should be g-going n-now." She told him.

"Yeah, and I've got to see what Sasuke wants to do today, since training is out of the question." He said. "Alright, well you just get your stuff and go, I'm going to Sasuke's. Just close the door behind you."

"O-ok." She replied.

Naruto then ran out the door, and ventured over to Sasuke's house.

…

Once he had reached the house, he came through the front gate, and before he could knock on the door, he noticed Sasuke and Sakura sitting on his couch through the window.

"Hmm…what's going on I wonder." He said curiously, while looking through the window.

The two seemed to be talking, although he couldn't see Sakura's face (since her back was to him), he could just tell that she was aggravated and Sasuke was trying to talk her down. After a few minutes he had managed to calm her down, and they hugged.

"Man, you two are even more pathetic then I thought!" Naruto thought, laughing to himself.

But, what happened next would forever alter Naruto's feelings for Sakura, and their friendship. The two released a bit and kissed. Naruto was completely in shock, and that's when Sasuke quickly pushed Sakura off of him and ran for the door.

Sakura looked around, wondering what was going on, and Naruto realized that he'd been found out. He quickly bolted out of there, and leaped over the fence, all he could hear was a faint "Naruto!" coming from Sasuke. He didn't care, they lied to him, and so he ran back to his house with tears streaming down his face.

…

Once he arrived, he saw Hinata just coming out of the doorway to go back home.

"Hinata!" He yelled at her.

She whipped around, "Naruto?" She said, looking very confused. He ran up the front steps, and threw his arms around her.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

"S-Sasuke and Sakura, t-they…" He said, looking very weak and not being able to finish his sentence.

"T-they what?" She questioned back.

He looked her straight in the eye, and then completely blacked out, and fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" She yelled, but it was no use, he was unconscious.

End Chapter 3

_Well, there you have it chapter three is complete! Sorry I haven't been able to update over the holidays, normally I would have, but this year we went to Grand Cayman and Cozumel on a cruise miles away from Florida. So, I apologize about that, and also for being stupid and not writing! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and had a happy holiday season! Once this one is finished I've got another idea for a Naruto fic, but more on that later. Well, see you guys later!_

_Blue-mage865_


	4. Wake up

**Chapter 4: Wake Up**

Disclaimer: Hey, here's a big surprise for you, I don't own it!

"Oh, y-you're awake." Hinata said, with a very calm expression, she noticed that Naruto had finally opened his eyes.

He looked around a bit, and then tried to get up, "N-no, you should s-save you're s-strength." She told him, "Y-you've been o-out f-for three days a-after all."

"What three days! But, what about school?" He asked.

"I've been going, but I've b-been coming b-back a-afterwards. Y-you're homework is r-right o-over there." She said, and pointed to the desk.

"Thanks." He said, and as he looked around he noticed that the books that were strewn across the floor, were now in nice, neat stacks, and he could actually see the floor again.

"You're a good person Hinata, I'm really grateful to have a friend like you. How can I repay you?" He said, looking her straight in the eye.

"O-oh, y-you don't h-have to g-give me anything, I d-did it because I w-wanted t-to." She said, tearing her gaze away from his.

"Hmmm…" He said, contemplating what he could do, "I know!"

He then shot up from his bed, placed his hand behind her neck, and kissed her. Hinata was shocked, and completely taken by surprise by this action. Even though it only lasted for a second, Hinata was in heaven.

He finally released and they made eye contact for a minute, but then something unexpected happened, he went back in to kiss her again. This time though it was a bit different, it was a full fledged kiss, not just a friendly one like before.

They finally stopped, and although she enjoyed it, Hinata still gave him a confused look.

"I-I don't understand I t-thought you l-liked S-Sakura." She said, still stunned by what had just happened.

"Yeah, so did I but not after what I saw three days ago." Naruto told her, with a sudden look of gloom coming across his face, "I saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing." Naruto said, Hinata was caught so off guard by this that she even gasped a little. "But, it's ok because she made me realize something…just how much I like you, you're a really good person Hinata, and I like you…a lot." He said, which left Hinata completely shocked and speechless.

"Y-you d-do?" She managed to croak out.

"Yeah, I really do." He said, out stretching his hand to her face.

She grabbed his hand and then looked at it, "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto b-but I can't d-do this until y-you make u-up with Sasuke and S-Sakura. Y-you've all b-been friends for s-so long and I-I won't be the o-one to break you u-up." She said, a bit more confidently then usual.

Then without another word she just got up and left.

…

The next day at school Hinata walked into the classroom and found Naruto talking to Sasuke and Sakura, and he was talking loud enough that she could hear him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, what I'm trying to say you guys is that, I'm sorry and I want us to go back to being friends." That's about all she caught of what he said, and she started ascending the stairs heading in his direction.

"Please, can we go back to the way it was?" Naruto asked them.

"We can now." Came a voice from behind him.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried in excitement, and then sprang up to hug her.

So, they had to explain what was going on to Sasuke and Sakura. After that, life went on as usual (or as usual as it was going to get), the four stayed friends, and Hinata became really close to Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata and Naruto became practically inseparable, and every Friday the gang would still set aside to go to the club.

**End Chapter 4**

_Here lies the end of chapter four, and the end of this story. Yes, I've finally gotten time to type up this story, and finish it. Now, I'm already on the third chapter of my newest Naruto story which will be out soon (for more information on that one check out my profile). Anyways, in my opinion, I don't think that this was my best work, but just so you know I am really bad at ending things. I usually go on with things forever and never end them, so that's why this last chapter wasn't great, anyways tell me what you guys think. See you next time! _

_Blue-mage865_


End file.
